Case Western Reserve University has been an active member of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) since January 1970 and was elected to full membership in March 1973. Our group continues to be one of the major contributors in ECOG of completed chemotherapy protocols. Since June 1, 1975, our group has been funded. Our group now requests renewal of funding to permit: 1. The continuation of our participation in ECOG activities. 2. The support for surgical adjuvant therapies. Our Principal Investigator has been chairman of two surgical adjuvant protocols for colon and rectal carcinoma (2276 & 4276) and a third protocol (1276) for treatment of nonmeasurable intra-abdominal metastases (Duke's D) following resection of colorectal carcinoma. Protocol 2276 was terminated August 15, 1978 after accruing 866 patients. Protocol 1276 will be terminated in July 1980. 3. The expansion of surgical adjuvant protocols. A new protocol, submitted by our P.I., is under consideration for replacement of protocol 1276, using combination of chemoimmuno and radiotherapy (Appendix I). 4. The development of adjuvant therapy protocol for Stage I Breast cancer patients with poor prognostic factors. A proposed protocol is presently at committee discussion (Appendix II). 5. The active involvement of pathologists and radiotherapist in multimodal approach to treatment of early and advanced cancer. 6. The development and support of satellite institutions. St. Luke's Hospital is a very effective satellite with good accrual and scientific performance. Funding is requested within this grant application for St. Luke's Hospital. 7. The implementation of pure surgical protocols with emphasis on surgical quality control.